


Close

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: It’s not weird, Crutchie thinks. All the boys get close to each other, it’s just their kind of life.





	Close

_It’s not weird_ , Crutchie thought. _It’s not weird, it’s not weird, itsnotweird, it’s not weird._

It was okay to want to be near another person, and Crutchie would have to just keep reminding himself of that.

Besides, Jack needed it too. Nobody knew better than Crutchie just how badly the Refuge had hurt Jack, not that either of them would ever say so. Jack wanted to be the protector, and he always had. And so, for another night, Crutchie let Jack rub his back and look after him, all the while silently hoping that he could be a talisman against Jack’s nightmares.

And if there was a part of Crutchie that went beyond that, and hoped that he could be everything for this other boy, well… that wasn’t weird.


End file.
